Avengers Vol 1 4
** ** ** ** ** Supporting Characters: * ** Villains: * * Other Characters: * * * * * * Locations: * * ** ** * ** Items: * * * Vehicles: * | Notes = * The cover art has been homaged in What If? #29 (September 1991). * Reprinted in Captain America #400. * This issue marks the first appearance of Captain America in the "Silver Age" of Comics. His return was spurned from a teaser done in ''Strange Tales'' #114, in which the Human Torch battled a Cap impostor. Cap last appeared in Captain America Comics #78, albeit part of Atlas Comics attempt at reviving the super hero genre, however as these stories take place subsequent to the Second World War they were probably retconned into being stories of one of the many successors who took his mantle after the war. Cap's last "war time" story appeared in Captain America's Weird Tales #74 (Issue #75 did not feature any stories with Captain America in it.) * At his last appearance, his partner Bucky was injured and government agent Betsy Ross became his sidekick as Golden Girl. The tale of Cap being frozen in suspended animation, and the "death" of Bucky were never told during the Golden Age, the flashback in this issue serves as the backdrop to explaining what happened to Cap after the war. * Giant Man and Wasp, prior to appearing in Avengers #4 made a guest appearance in ''Journey Into Mystery'' #101 (helping Thor battle giant ants with the help of Iron Man), they also battled the Black Knight in ''Tales to Astonish'' #52. They would battle the Porcupine again in ''Tales to Astonish'' #53. * Iron Man since ''Avengers'' #3 had a minor appearance in ''Journey Into Mystery'' #101 in which he aids Thor, Giant Man and Wasp battle giant ants. He would go onto battle the Madarin in ''Tales of Suspense'' #50 and the Scarecrow in ''Tales of Suspense'' #51. * Thor would team up with his fellow Avengers Iron Man, Wasp and Giant Man in ''Journey Into Mystery'' #101, this would later bring him into battle against Zarko the Tomorrow Man through Journey #101-102. However it's interesting to note that Thor does not return from Zarko's future until ''Journey Into Mystery'' 103, and soon finds himself in a battle against Enchantress and the Executioner. The events of this issue could happen either after or in between this battle. * Sub-Mariner and Captain America have had a past working together during World War II as members of the Invaders and All-Winners Squad. However, during this issue, while the two characters know of the others existence they both appear to be unaware of their past camaraderie. This was later explained by the fact that the two had issues with their memories due to their respective conditions that carried them over into the Silver Age Marvel universe (Namor having amnesia, and Cap being frozen in ice.) * The villain cursing Captain America and Bucky in Cap's flashback is later revealed to be the original Baron Zemo (who appears in ''Avengers'' #5) * It has been long believed that Bucky had died attempting to stop the drone plane, however he eventually returned under the guise of Winter Soldier. * After his appearance in this issue, Namor isn't seen again until ''Fantastic Four'' #27, where he kidnaps the Invisible Girl once more, the FF team up with Dr. Strange in order to rescue her. * The alien being that Cap fights in this issue of the Avengers is later revealed to be a member of the D'Bari alien race. * The legend of Medusa the alien is believed to have perpetuated is about a Greek monster/woman whose hair are really snakes. Her appearance would turn people into stone. * Cap joins the Avengers in this issue, he later takes the Hulk's place and is granted "founding member" status. * The Avengers next appear in ''Fantastic Four'' #25, where their mansion is trashed by the Hulk. They are forced to battle their former teammate in New York City along with the Fantastic Four in ''Fantastic Four'' #26. | Trivia = * This iconic cover has been parodied and homaged many times. Most recently in the "Secret Invasion" arc with Skrulls assuming the places of the Avengers. | Recommended = | Links = }} Category:Sega - Thor Category:Sega - Captain America